1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covered hammocks. In particular the present invention relates to a hammock that is not only covered but also can be used efficiently as a ground tent.
2. Description of Related Art
For camping and recreational activities there are and continue to be developed many sizes shapes and functions of tents, hammocks and other shelter devices. The shelter devices provide shelter from insects, ground dwelling creatures, and most importantly inclement weather such as rain. By suspending a tent in the form of a hammock above the ground which can be hard, bumpy, wet, cold and/or dirty hammocks provide a potentially more comfortable dry, warm and clean sleeping surface than do tents. Hammocks may be used, given proper fixed supports, in areas that would be difficult or impossible to pitch a tent due to terrain or wet conditions.
On the other hand, hammocks required those fixed supports such as two trees in order to use the hammock. Tents on the other hand with the aid of supporting poles can be set up and while they can be staked into the ground, several self supporting styles means that they can be set up in hard ground or rock where no hammock can be set up.
Many of the existing hammocks with covers are specialized and require use only in specific situations. Other hammocks while usable as a tent do not offer all the protection from the elements and have some problems compared to their use as a hammock. Some of these devices have bulky frames that are not easily moved while others approximate a hanging tent and are difficult to set up, requiring the use of many overhead ropes, stakes and types of pole assemblies to stabilize the hammock. Even further, the impairment of vision while inside the covered hammock, stuffiness, restricted lateral movement, lack of protection from the sun and difficulties with keeping rain out due to inadequate spacing between camper and tent wall are presented by previously made covered hammocks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,720 to Newell, issued Aug. 18, 1987 there is described a covered hammock with an upper fabric cover and a single arch member. While the hammock works as both a hammock and can be used as a tent the amount or room has in the past been considered insufficient and problems have occurred in keeping water and humidity out of the hammock especially when used on the ground as a tent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,235 to Death, issued Aug. 12, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,552 to Death issued Feb. 10, 1998 there is described a sheltered hammock with a collapsible spreader bar with a sheltering enclosure. While the Death reference uses an innovative spreader bar design which might be useful in using the design as a tent, the particular support design of supporting the enclosure prevents effective use on the ground of this particular design.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,638 to Scott and issued Feb. 19, 2002 there is described a portable shelter for suspension above the ground. This shelter has a series of support ropes for the walls and floor and 2 horizontal rigid support members which need the support ropes to keep spaced to give a completely open structure during use and thus allowing for improved use in rain conditions. This design however, is very poor for use on the ground because of the need for upper suspension ropes to keep the structure open. In addition the design is extremely heavy compared to most “backpacking” type hammocks and thus not as practical as most hammocks on the market today.
It is clear that any improvement in the design of a backpacker's hammock would be welcome if the design could be useful for both hammock and tent use. The design would need to overcome the difficulties of the previous designs and still be lightweight and resistant to inclement weather.